


he promised "together"

by littledisaster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledisaster/pseuds/littledisaster
Summary: Maine receives an email from herself that she wrote 5 years ago— when she was vulnerable and broken.a backstory to the alt ending of ka(ibigan)
Kudos: 1





	he promised "together"

**Author's Note:**

> legend (para di mahirapan magbasa 😌)
> 
> [✉️]: email  
> [⏮]: past / flashback  
> [⌛️]: present
> 
> everything aside from flashbacks and the present are in maine’s pov.

[✉️]

“To Maine 5 years from now,

I might regret this in the future and you might be cringing while reading this, but why not. You might not even remember writing this and that’s fine. It’s currently October 24, 2022 at 3:46 in the morning. I wanna pour out my feelings in this email, so expect a long letter ahead.

Our first few months together were the best months of my life, kahit na magkaiba kami ng schools, we still made it work. He promised to, after all. He’d often bring me flowers and chocolates whenever I went through hell week at school.

[⏮]

 **maine** : kainis ang dami ko na ngang exams ngayon binigyan pa kami ng mga projects

 **aaron** : huy pahinga ka rin ha?

 **maine** : ikaw pahinga ko e

 **aaron** : 🥺❤️, pero seryoso pls magpahinga ka. aware naman tayo dun sa isang trait mo diba

 **maine** : sige na nga para sayo 🙄❤️

 **aaron** : loveyou 😚😚

While Maine was about to reply back to Aaron, she heard a knock on her apartment door. Feeling a bit lazy, she decided to make whoever was behind that door wait a bit more. Then, she heard a faint “hello?” come from the entrance as she sprung up. That voice was too familiar to ignore. When she opened the door, Aaron was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a paper bag in the other. Both of their faces lit up as they hugged each other. 

It was the start of their school year at their new schools so they didn’t get to see each other that much, even on the weekends. They each had their own dorms in their respective schools. So, seeing each other was limited to just video calls and messaging.

“Bakit ka nandito?”, Maine asked Aaron as she led him inside.

“Diba sabi mo ako pahinga mo? Edi nandito ako para makapagpahinga ka. Babantayin rin kita baka i-overwork mo nanaman sarili mo e.”, he responded without taking his arms off Maine’s waist. His chin was now resting on Maine’s shoulder as she unpacked the elements of the paper bag that he bought. Inside, it contained her favorite food combo.

Upon seeing that, Maine hugged Aaron to thank him before stuffing her face with fries. For the first time that week, she felt at ease. She forgot about her responsibilities for a few minutes while she was entangled in Aaron’s arms while consuming the food that Aaron bought for her.

Though Aaron didn’t know anything about Maine’s course, he still provided her with moral support as he joined her while studying. When he saw that Maine was sighing because of how complicated her lessons were, he got up and pressed a few kisses on Maine’s cheeks and forehead. That seemed to energize Maine since when he was done, she was wearing a smile on her face.

“Wala ka bang mga gagawin?”, Maine asked Aaron while she was still fixated on her lessons.

“Meron e… I just ditched all of them to come here.”

Maine became furious at Aaron as he said that. Sure, Maine appreciated his presence. But, she still wanted him to put himself first before her.

“Unahin mo sarili mo ah?! Tapusin mo muna kailangan mong gawin. Then, when you’re free, tsaka ka na pumunta dito.”, Maine said while being slightly mad.

“Kalma, konti lang naman yun. And, I just want to be here for you, ayaw mo ba?”, Aaron responds while getting up to hug Maine from behind.

Maine then dropped her responsibilities once again to caress Aaron’s head which was resting on her shoulder.

“Oo, gusto ko yun. Pero, may mga gagawin ka pa e.”

“Sige, next time tatapusin ko muna gagawin ko para sayo.”, Aaron said as his grip on Maine became tighter.

[✉️]

Kahit may kailangan pa siyang tapusin, palagi niya akong inuuna. That’s one of the things I love about him. Habang nagaaral ako, nandun palagi siya. Palagi siyang nandun kapag nakikita niya akong nas-stress sa pagaaral ko. He cared for me.

Until I discovered that him and Scarlette were classmates.

[⏮]

“Nakakainis! Bakit pa siya nagtake up ng mga classes na nandun ako?!”, Aaron angrily said as he ranted to Maine while on their date.

Maine didn’t know what to say so she stayed quiet and let Aaron do all the talking.

“Like… kung kelan na masaya na ako sa buhay ko bigla nalang siyang susulpot. Nakakainis pa rin mukha niya hanggang ngayon.”

“Learn to let go of the past, A. Kung binobother ka nun, just ignore her.”

“I will. I just hope that she’ll leave me alone.”

To calm Aaron, Maine placed her hand on Aaron’s face as she caressed it.You could easily see that Aaron cooled down with Maine’s touch. On the inside, she was worried for Aaron. She was worried that Scarlette would do something to Aaron and that she wouldn’t be there to protect him.

“You’re probably worrying about me, huh?”, Aaron says as he stares into Maine’s eyes.

“Pano mo alam?”

“Your face says it all. Pero, don’t be worried about me. Alam mo naman na ikaw lang pipiliin ko e.”

“No, I’m not worried about that. Nag-aalala lang ako kase baka kung anong gawin sayo ni Scarlette.”

“For sure wala naman yun magagawa sakin e. I’ll be fine, Maine. As long as I’m with you.”

“Yeah, you’ll be fine.”, Maine says as she lets out a soft chuckle.

_Sakin lang naman si Aaron, diba?_

[✉️]

Everything was fine. I trusted him and he trusted me. By doing that, I thought that we’d be okay, and we were.

Halfway through his first year, Aaron got paired up with Scarlette for a major project for one of their classes. By first glance, Aaron was willing to risk his grades for the sole purpose of not working with Scarlette. But, he said that he wanted to achieve his dreams, so he worked with her.

Because they were partners, of course they had to communicate. I only heard a part of what they talked about from Aaron. He said that they rarely talked, and if they did, it was about the project.

One day, I happened to peek through Aaron’s phone while he was in the restroom. I saw a few notifications from Scarlette. Being the curious person that I am, I decided to look through Aaron’s phone. Not that I was jealous or anything.

[⏮]

 **scarlette** : hey aaron, can we talk?

 **scarlette** hindi natin magagawa ng maayos yung project kung iniignore mo lang ako o hindi mo ako kinakausap ng maayos.

 **scarlette** : please? grades rin natin nakasalalay dito.

One part of Maine wanted to congratulate Aaron for ignoring the person who made him vulnerable in their last year of high school, but another part of her wanted Aaron to forgive Scarlette, even if what happened between them was severe.

When Aaron came back from the restroom, he saw that Maine was looking at him with a somber look. He was curious because as far as he could tell, he didn’t really do anything to piss Maine off.

“Love, okay ka lang?”, Aaron said as he sat down beside Maine.

“I saw Scarlette’s messages to you. Are you planning to ignore her forever?”

Aaron’s eyes widened as Maine showed him his phone with Scarlette’s messages opened. He stayed silent as he looked down, avoiding Maine’s sharp gaze towards him.

“I know it hurted, but, kailangan mo rin siyang patawarin. I’m not forcing you to, it’s your choice, at the end of the day. But, sinasabi ko lang ‘to para magkaroon naman kayo ng closure.”, Maine stated as she placed her hand on Aaron’s knee.

“You’re right. Plus, that happened a year ago, and nakamove on naman ako. Everyone deserves forgiveness, even her, I guess.”

As a way of commending Aaron of his decision, Maine planted a soft kiss on Aaron’s cheek as they sat in silence.

It happened a lot— times where they would settle in silence with each other. Neither complained about it, though. Even if they weren’t that vocal to each other, they made sure that the other felt their love by small things that they do to each other daily.

“I’ll forgive her, Love.”, Aaron whispered.

[✉️]

I told him to get closure, but, why did that become the start of their intimacy with one another?

When Aaron mustered up the courage to forgive Scarlette, she gratefully accepted as the intense air between them slowly cleared. The once uncomfortable ambiance between them slowly but surely filled with laughter. I didn’t really mind, at first. I was actually glad that Aaron finally let go of their past.

Everything changed when every conversation we had with Scarlette as the topic, Aaron no longer said that he hated her. Rather, everytime we talked, Scarlette had to be included somewhere.

That’s fine, they were mere partners in their project, right?

That’s what I expected. Until, Aaron started to invite Scarlette to our dates.

[⏮]

“Hi! Long time no see!”, Scarlette said as she shook Maine’s hand.

Scarlette was still as pretty as ever, though Maine noticed the change in her personality. She was no longer the petty, self-centered person that she was in high school. With one look, Scarlette looks so much more mature and friendly.

“Yeah, long time no see.”

_Though we never actually saw each other when we were in high school._

They all arrived in a semi fancy restaurant as they got into a booth. Aaron was seated in the middle as Maine and Scarlette occupied the sides.

While they ordered, Aaron and Scarlette were the lively ones while Maine sat down and observed them.

She observed how even if Aaron was directly looking at Scarlette, he still held Maine’s hand under the table. He would often give her hand a squeeze to check if she’s still there. Maine would then squeeze back since that’s her way of telling Aaron that she’s still present with him.

He looked into Aaron’s eyes while he looked into Scarlette’s.

_Why does his eyes sparkle when he’s looking at her?_

Maine’s body acted on its own as she asked Scarlette something.

“Oo nga pala, Scarlette. What’s your dream job?”

“Oh, I plan to be a flight attendant!”, she said as she raised up her hand in the air.

Upon hearing that, Maine panned her vision to Aaron who was also shocked.

“Really? Gusto ko maging pilot e!”

_Huh, so they haven’t had this conversation before._

“We could be together on flights and stuff when we graduate!”

“Yeah!”

They then resumed talking on their own about where they wanted to fly to when they graduate. Maine was left silent again.

_I’m the girlfriend, but why am I the one that feels left out?_

[✉️]

If you’d think that that was the only time that they were like that, you’d be greatly mistaken. In fact, they drew closer and closer day by day. Mas naging close pa sila kasi magkaklase rin sila. Meaning, they saw each other everyday. They were with each other _everyday_. Mas lalo pa kaming nagdrift apart ni Aaron since we were studying in different schools.

This continued up until we were in our second year of college. By then, me and Aaron were a year and two months strong. We celebrated our anniversary in Vigan— the place where I realized that I loved my best friend romantically.

It was a short vacation from reality as we rented an air b&b for us. Even if Aaron said he was having fun, I could tell something was off about him.

A few months passed by, and we were still seeing each other. Our visits to each other’s dorms were limited to only the weekends since we were bombarded with our academic requirements. The feeling of doubt still didn’t leave me, though.

Then, it happened. A few months after our anniversary, he started becoming more dry towards me.

Whenever I invited him over to my place, he always said he was busy with studies. Knowing him, that was a lie since I was the one he placed first before his academics.

Even if I asked if I could visit him, he’d constantly say that his dorm was a mess and that I would be bored there. No matter how many times I persuaded him, he wouldn’t give in.

Kahit noon lang, pwede bang _ako_ nalang yung inuuna niya? 

There, the feeling of doubt grew more and more as I figured out that Scarlette harbored feelings for Aaron. For real this time.

I didn’t know why Aaron didn’t tell me. Was it because he wanted me to not become jealous of them? Was it because I didn’t deserve to know? Was Aaron preventing the sea of questions that I might ask him? Whatever the reason was, it still hurt.

We were in a relationship, shouldn’t it be appropriate that he’d tell me anything and everything without hesitation? He was like that when we were first starting to date, though.

Our situation got worse when Scarlette _confessed_ to Aaron. I was again indirectly told this. Pano nalang kaya kung wala akong kakilala dun sa Ateneo? I’d probably be oblivious with what’s happening to Aaron behind the scenes right now. There were times when I wished I had abandoned my dream of attending UP just to join Aaron in Ateneo, but it already happened and I can’t do anything to change the past.

At first, Aaron was in disbelief. But, he slowly acknowledged her feelings. That surprisingly didn’t affect their friendship, though. They weren’t awkward with each other.

Aaron still continued to invite Scarlette along with us when we went on dates. The only private time me and Aaron had was when Scarlette goes to the restroom for a few minutes.

Slowly but surely, the glimmer and love in Aaron’s eyes when he looks at me disappeared. Aaron’s smile that was once reserved for my eyes only was the smile that Aaron now used to greet Scarlette whenever they met.

One day, I secretly saw Aaron hanging out with Scarlette in a cafe. Hindi niya ako sinabihan na magkikita sila, so I stayed to watch them for a bit. They looked so happy together. They weren’t together but at first glance, they looked like your usual couple that you’d see in romance films.

I let that situation slide as I remained with Aaron. Halatang halata sa mukha niya na napipilitan nalang siyang sumama sakin kapag inaaya ko siya. His face no longer looks excited when he sees me. It’s like he’s putting on a mask and that he didn’t want to be with me anymore.

_Nakakasakal ba ako? Was I not enough? Was I too much? Bakit ayaw niya na sakin? Did I do something to him?_

_Where did I go wrong?_

As much as I hate to admit this to myself, it was time to let him go. Sabi nga naman nila, “If you love him, let him go.” I just want him to be happy. And if he’s not happy with me, I’m willing to put my feelings aside to set him free.

The break up was hard to time, since Aaron was always busy with “studies”. It took me two weeks to finally fit into Aaron’s schedule as I went to his apartment.

[⏮]

When Maine arrived to Aaron’s apartment, they both had somber faces. Maine missed the times where Aaron would instantly jump up and hug her like they’d never see each other again, but that’s all in the past. Maine softly smiled at him before letting herself in his dorm.

The night that once comforted Maine now became scary and sad. The plain black of the night sky made the ambiance dark and sorrowful. Maine sat on the kitchen stools— something she’d rarely do, and Aaron soon followed. They were seated parallel to each other as they got a good look at each other’s faces. The air between them was tense as they looked like they were pushing themselves to tell something to the other.

“May sasabihin ka ba?”, Maine was first to break their uncomfortable silence.

Aaron nodded as Maine let out a melancholy laugh.

“Ako rin e.”

“Sabay tayo?”, Aaron asks. This gesture reminded her of when they were in the haven as she got her heart broken for the first time.

“Sige.”

“1, 2, 3…”, they both counted down as Maine’s heart throbbed faster than ever.

“Tigilan na natin to.”

They both said at the same time. They were previously looking down on the floor, and now their eyes met. Their eyes looked like life was taken away from them. Well, that was the case for Maine, anyways.

“May I ask, b-bakit?”, Maine said, stuttering on the last word.

“I’m sorry, but I’m falling… for someone else.”

Maine was already aware of this, but to be said that when Aaron was the love of her life? She was only human after all, and that made her burst into tears.

“Ikaw, bakit mo gusto makipaghiwalay?”, Aaron said to Maine. He could see that she was crying but he didn’t do anything about it. Not like before when he would wrap Maine in his arms until she was better again.

“Kasi… I see how you look at Scarlette. It’s like back in high school again, where you’re in love with another while I’m silently hurting.”, Maine said in between tears.

 _Mahirap talaga labanan ang tinadhana_.

“I’m sorry—“

“Don’t. Please. It’s not your fault.”, Maine cuts Aaron off.

They fell into silence again, but all you could hear is Maine’s unsteady breaths because she was crying. It felt like knives were being pushed into her heart as seconds became minutes.

“Ano nakita mo sakaniya na wala sakin?”, Maine mumbles loud enough for Aaron to hear. It takes him a few seconds to respond which seemed like hours for Maine.

“You’re you and Scarlette’s herself. Please, don’t compare yourself to her. You’re smart, and selfless, and beautiful—“

“Then why did you fall for Scarlette? Am I not enough for you?!”, she says as she clutches her chest.

“You are, Maine. You are enough.”

“Then why?!—“, Maine’s words were cut off because a wave of tears rushed to her eyes. She buried her face in her own hands as she screamed for the pain to go away.

It took Maine a few moments to compose herself. Then, she stood up. Wiping her tears as she looked at Aaron’s apartment one last time, memories came back to her as a few stray tears escaped again. Maine then looks Aaron straight in the eyes with a sad smile.

“Aaron, thank you for the past 1 year, 8 months, and 9 days. I love you, I’ll love you forever. I wish you and Scarlette nothing but happiness. And, my promise that I’ll always be there for you will never be broken, kaya I’m only one call away, okay? But, now, give me time to move on from this— from us. Thank you for the memories, Aaron. Goodbye.”

She exited Aaron’s dorm and she let her emotions control her. She got into a cab heading back to her dorm with bloodshot eyes and a broken heart.

She wasn’t really that big on alcohol, but this time was an exception. Maine didn’t know why there were beer bottles in her cupboard, but she decided to take all of them to her room.

Without turning on the lights, she chugged the bottle in one go. She was willing to do anything to soothe the pain, and if it had to include her getting drunk to forget about them, then she’d do it.

Turns out, that she couldn’t use alcohol as an escape from her problems. She cried more than ever as she was now seated in the darkest corner of her room, still holding her half-finished bottle. She felt numb as a mix of emotions rushed to her. She didn’t know what to feel: to feel sad because she ended her relationship with Aaron, to feel guilt because she was the reason why Aaron and Scarlette even got together again, to feel angry because Aaron was harboring feelings for another even if he was already in a relationship, or to feel happy since Aaron could now freely date Scarlette.

She was half asleep as she felt a nudge on her shoulder, she lazily looks and it turns out that the nudge came from her roommate— Czarinah.

When Czarinah got a good glimpse at Maine’s messed up face, she snatched away the bottle from Maine’s hand as she sat beside her. She suddenly felt Maine’s head on her shoulder as the sleeve of her shirt suddenly became wet. She already knew what happened since Maine doesn’t cry this hard for anything and anyone besides Aaron. To comfort her, she puts her hand around Maine as she caressed her back.

“He promised “together”… pero bakit nasa iba na siya ngayon?”, Maine said as she leaned more into Czarinah’s shoulder.

“Some promises just... weren’t meant to be kept."

Maine slightly chuckles as she remembers one thing.

“First love nga naman ni Aaron si Scarlette. Sabi nga naman nila, first love always wins.”

_Siya nauna, kaya siya parin wakas._

“Akala ko endgame na kami, Czarinah, alam mo yun? Ang dami na naming napagdaanan together, yet nung pumasok lang ulit bigla si Scarlette sa buhay niya, siya parin yung pinili ni Aaron. Makes me think kung minahal talaga ako nun o pangseal lang ako sa void ng puso niya.”

“He loved you genuinely, Maine. Isa na ako sa mga nakawitness jan—“

“Eh bakit nasa iba na puso niya ngayon?”

Maine was now crying again. So many thoughts flooded her head as tears escaped from her eyes. Thoughts of “what if?” and “why?” filled her mind as her heart became numb.

“Pano na ba ako makakabanggon dito, Czarinah? I gave him my all my love kaya wala nang natira para sakin.”

“You’ll get through this. Not right now, but in time. Time will tell, Maine. Try mong konti-konting kalimutan siya—“

“How will I forget if everything reminds me of him?”

It’s true, everything _did_ remind Maine of Aaron. There isn’t a corner in Maine’s shared apartment that didn’t have any of their memories attached to it. Before they even became a thing, they had too much inside jokes about everything. It was too hard for Maine to just forget about him.

“Kung hindi ko ba sinabi kay Aaron na manghingi siya ng closure kay Scarlette, kami pa kaya hanggang ngayon?”

Maine kept on asking Czarinah questions that she doesn’t have the answers to. All she could do was to be there for Maine and to support her during these tough times.

Eventually, Maine fell asleep on Czarinah’s shoulder. She didn’t have a choice but to drag and carry Maine to her bed. With covering her body with the blanket that was on Maine’s bed, Czarinah closely inspected Maine’s face.

That was the only time that night that Maine looked peaceful.

[✉️]

From then on, I started feeling worse as I regretted breaking up with him. I wanted to be with him, even if he’s fallen out of love with me. The hope that Aaron would eventually love me again still ignited in my heart, no matter how many times I convinced myself that he’s never coming back.

There were times when I drunk-texted him and response was either a plain and simple “I’m sorry…” or he wouldn’t respond at all. But, there was this particular conversation that we had that made my heart sink even more than before.

[⏮]

 **maine** : aaron

 **aaron** : what now, maine?

 **maine** : wala na ba talaga? hahaha. wala na bang pagasa na magbaliksn tayo?

 **aaron** : please maine, give me up.

 **maine** : kung ganun lang kadali matagal ko nang ginawa haahds. kala ko ba togehter? kala ko ba magiging successful tayo together? kala ko ba we’ll make it work?

 **aaron** : maine, im sorry. di ko alam kung pano, pero nawala nalang yung... spark satin? im sorry that i couldn’t love you like how you love me. you deserve someone who could love you even more.

 **maine** : ayoko sa iba e. gusto ko sayo

 **aaron** : i know, but i think that we just weren't meant to be.

 **maine** : so, wala na nga akong pagasa sayo hahsha. sana maging masaya ka na kay scarlette. i wont be bothering you anymore. i love you

[✉️]

That was about two months ago...? That was also the last time I contacted him, I just didn’t want to interfere with his lovelife anymore. Kung ayaw na niya sakin, edi that’s final. Pero, ang sakit pa rin yun isipin.

Aaron made me feel emotions that I didn’t knew that I was capable of feeling, brokenness was now one of them.

When I heard that he got with Scarlette a month after our breakup, I was torn to bits. Were his _I love you’s_ only words? Did he actually love me? I mean, he did show that he loved me when we were still in high school, but did he actually love me? Or did he just wanted to date me to forget about Scarlette?

Akala ko pa naman hanggang dulo na relasyon namin, akala ko lang pala. I thought that _we’ll_ get through this, turns out I was just a bridge for Aaron and Scarlette to find each other again.

Sana mahanap niya ang nais ng puso niya kay Scarlette. Pero, it still hurts. I still wish that I were in Scarlette’s position right now.

Kase naman, maganda na nga si Scarlette and mabait na siya ngayon. Alam ko naman to nung una e, walang wala ako kay Scarlette. Scarlette is everything that I’m not.

Even through all this pain, I still love him, I’ll probably never stop. Nothing’ll ever make me stop loving him.

There’s a part of me that wished Aaron never approached me all those years ago in elementary school, so I couldn’t feel the things that I’m feeling now. But, I’m glad that he could make me feel those emotions. He makes me feel alive. He made me realize so much things about myself that I couldn’t.

I couldn’t imagine a life without him by my side, yet here I am. Living life knowing that the love of my life is in another’s arms at the moment. I can’t love anyone like how I did with him.

Ayokong umasa, pero, Maine 5 years from now, please tell me you eventually got back together with Aaron, or at least tell me he still loves you.

Please?”

[⌛️]

After reading the email she sent herself 5 years ago, Maine was now sobbing because she was reminded of how torn she was all those years ago.

“I’m so sorry, Maine. 5 years strong na sila ni Scarlette. They’ve been engaged for a few months now.”, she whispered to her phone.

“Mahal naman ako ni Aaron, platonic nga lang.”

Maine was now one of the best psychiatrists in the Philippines, as she was also recognized as a rookie writer. Why you may ask? Maine wanted the world to know about their fairy tale like love story, so she drove herself to write and soon publish “ka(ibigan)”, but, the ending that she planned for it was just according to what Maine wanted for them.

In short, the ending of her story was all made up while the rest actually happened in real life.

On the other hand, Aaron was now a pilot who’s has almost traveled the world. He wasn’t alone, though. Together with Aaron, Scarlette was attending to the passengers of their flight. There wasn’t a flight that went by that Aaron and Scarlette weren’t together.

Even if Maine was still on the process of moving on, fate bought her back to Aaron 3 years prior. Thankfully, they both settled things and they reverted back to being the best of friends in spite of what happened to them.

She was trying to let him go day by day, but despite it being 5 years since their separation, Maine still found it hard to let go of the love of her life, her soulmate. Thoughts of “sana ako nalang si Scarlette” filled her mind every so often but she didn’t let it affect her.

One day, Maine received an invitation to Aaron and Scarlette’s wedding. Her heart sunk, but, she was invited there to be the maid of honor. As much as she didn’t want to go, she pushed herself to since Aaron was her best friend after all. Maine also promised that she’d always be there for him, too.

Before the wedding, Maine wanted to visit a place that she hasn’t gone to in a long time— the haven.

Upon arriving there, she took a deep breath and decided to finish up her story. She hummed while the sounds of her tapping her laptop’s keyboard filled the ambiance. Maine used the promises they once vowed to each other as the parting words for her book.

After she finished, she laid in the grass and reminisced the memories that she made there with someone who she used to call “love”. Maine looked at the empty spot next to her. She didn’t know why, but her heart didn’t feel any bitterness or brokenness towards Aaron anymore.

“We’re still together now, though, just not romantically. I guess you didn’t really break your promise.”

“If you’re happy, then I’m happy. Maybe, just maybe, we were only destined to be best friends, nothing more than that.”

For the first time in 5 years, Maine was content with what she had with Aaron. That’s when she knew, she was slowly moving on from him. It took Maine 5 whole years to realize this, and she was beyond happy for herself.

_Maybe this story was the closure I needed for us._

The day of the wedding arrived as Maine presented herself in the dress that they provided. Before Aaron was about to be wed, Maine pulled him aside.

“Congrats nga pala, I’m so proud of you.”, Maine said as she genuinely smiled.

“Thank you rin for sticking with me. Ang rough ng pinagdaanan natin yet you still supported me regardless.”

“I mean, we did promise ‘together’. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Aaron.”, she said as she slightly punched Aaron’s arm.

There it was, the closure that Maine needed— and Aaron might’ve needed as well. Their comfortable silence was restored as their friendship further grew stronger. They were both happy that day.

As Scarlette was walking down the aisle, Aaron looked at her with heart eyes. The sight of Scarlette in a pearly, white gown made Aaron tear up a bit. If Maine from 5 years ago were there, she would’ve cried on the spot. But, Maine didn’t feel anything but contentedness and happiness for her _best friend_.

Maine from the past would trade anything to be the bride in that wedding, but, Maine now is beyond happy to be only the maid of honor.

Their wedding went by quickly as they exchanged their vows to each other. They made their relationship official when their lips met. The church filled with shouts of congratulation and woos from family and friends. Maine was clapping along with them while Aaron carried Scarlette bridal style out of the church.

The reception was approaching as Maine was asked to speak there. She didn’t really have a script prepared so she decided to speak from her heart.

Maine got on the small stage as she was given a microphone. Holding a wine glass in one hand for later, she cleared her throat as she began her speech.

“Hm… so pano ba to?”

The crowd laughed as she tried to compose herself.

“First of all, congratulations sainyong dalawa, Aaron and Scarlette. Parang dati lang naglalandian lang kayo sa campus. Look at you both now, successful na kayong parehas. Words can’t describe how proud I am for the both of you. Aaron, congrats at naunahan mo pa akong magkaasawa. Look how far you’ve come now, you should be proud of yourself. Ang dami mo nang napagdaanan and you’re still here, standing strong. If ever na may kailangan ka, I’m always here for you. I’m always going to be here for you, okay? I love you.”

Maine ends her message to Aaron with holding her pinky up in the air. Aaron soon followed as they pinky promised in the air. They both smiled as Maine’s eyes trailed to Scarlette who was sitting next to her husband.

“Scarlette, ikaw naman, I’m happy that Aaron chose you as his wife. I really am. I’ve seen what you guys have went through together and you still stuck by him, and sana ipagtuloy mo lang yan. Alagaan mo yan, okay? For real this time. I know he’s a handful, but he’s worth it. Kaya, wag mo na siyang pakawalan.”

Scarlette smiled as she gave Maine a nod of assurance that made Maine’s heart happy.

_Good to know that Aaron is in good hands._

“And… that’s pretty much it that I want to say to you both. More blessings to come for the both of you as you venture off into a new chapter in the both your lives. Everyone, kindly raise up your glasses to congratulate the newly-weds!”

The venue filled with people’s glasses in the air as they shouted their wishes towards the couple.

The days went by fast as their marriage strengthened. Aaron and Maine’s friendship also grew stronger even if their schedules became tight.

Maine now loved herself even more than before as she accepted that Aaron and her weren’t meant to be. She was _happy_ that Aaron was still her friend.

_She was ready to love someone again._

At the end of the day, letting go is so much more painful than it looks. Moving on is also easier said than done. But, eventually, you’ll be able to accept it.

The “together” that they promised one another all those years ago was different than what they expected it to be, but, they were more than happy that they turned out that way. Despite not being together romantically, they still stuck with each other.

_Like best friends do._

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> zarnah if ur reading this,, sana naenjoy mo HAHAHHHAHAH im so sorry and please feel free to shout at me. thank u for reading until the end mwa


End file.
